


Making Amends

by blue_stardust13



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Catching Up, Gen, Ichihoshi is still dealing with guilt, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, and haizaki is bad with words, first fic, might update idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_stardust13/pseuds/blue_stardust13
Summary: “I also think you did deserve it.”Haizaki couldn’t tell but he was almost certain that Ichihoshi was bracing himself to apologize profusely, or even bracing to get hit again. Seeing his former teammate like that left a bad taste in his mouth, even if he never got along with the guy.
Relationships: Ichihoshi Hikaru & Haizaki Ryouhei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> aight so this is my first fic, english isnt my first language plz b kind. this was written at like 3am and not beta'd because everyone was sleeping and im too shy to show ppl i know my writing anyway.  
> i noticed haizaki and ichihoshi have a Complete Lack of interactions after ichihoshi get his shit figured out, and that's weird considering they were at each other's throat before that. so here i wrote this super indulgent oneshot, might write more chapters later idk

“I don’t hate you, you know? You were in the right.”

Haizaki had to do a double take, he was right? He looked at the blue haired boy, the color strongly contrasting with the brand new pure white blazer. Seeing that school uniform again after a while was strange to Haizaki, considering all that happened. He spent years cursing those who wore that very same fabric.

“How so?”

“I deserved it. If anything I should still be apologizing for everything.”

Ichihoshi chuckled, but Haizaki could still tell that he had spoken seriously and hoped the topic would be dropped.

“Is that so.” a pause. “But anyway, how have you been? Living in Japan must be really different from how it was in Russia.”

“It is, I think I’m managing just fine. But if I run into any problems, Nosaka and Nishikage are never really far!” he smiled. “Is everything good with you? I’ve heard your transfer to Raimon ended and you went back to Seishou.”

The conversation was flowing well. To be frank, Haizaki hasn’t even expected to run into Ichihoshi when he decided to go check on Outei Tsunkinomiya. He was satisfied to have played a hand in dissolving the Scales of Ares program but couldn't help wondering how the concerned school was dealing with the sudden change. Upon arriving on site, at the end of classes, he was immediately met with a familiar yet not so fond face. They had went through the rest of the FFI without ever settling things and it had left both of them feeling like they owed each other some kind of apologies. Haizaki knew how much guilt Ichihoshi was already painfully carrying with him and had settle on not confronting him. Yet, has they crossed paths once again and their eyes locked, his first reaction was to invite the other boy to a nearby bench so that they could catch up.

“Yeah. Everything’s good.”

Haizaki was never one for small talks.

“I see.”

Ichihoshi was fidgeting with his hands, Haizaki couldn’t tell what he was thinking but he was probably uncomfortable spending time with him. Or afraid.

“About what you were saying.”

“Ah?”

“I don’t mind if you hate me for what I, and Hiroto, did. Even when it was Kidou’s orders, or even when it was to avenge him. You got your opinions of me and I couldn’t care less.”

The topic being brought up again probably made the other boy nervous, he was actively avoiding Haizaki’s glance.

“I also think you did deserve it.”

Haizaki couldn’t tell but he was almost certain that Ichihoshi was bracing himself to apologize profusely, or even bracing to get hit again. Seeing his former teammate like that left a bad taste in his mouth, even if he never got along with the guy.

“I mean back then. You did some bad stuff, and had to be somehow stopped. I can’t say I look back too fondly on the method used but.”

A pause. Shit. He could never find the right words.

“But.”

“It’s fine.”

Ichihoshi looked up to him, somewhat softly. 

“You did what you had to do, I’m sorry.”

Haizaki tightened his fist, that’s exactly what he knew was coming but was still trying to avoid. Ichihoshi got up.

“I’ve… got things to do. See you.”

He then walked away quietly, Haizaki felt bitter that he didn’t try stopping him. They still had things to talk about and he wasn’t feeling too proud of himself to have left the other boy feeling upset. His pride and the feeling that he had already hurt Ichihoshi enough were the only things standing in his way.

“Oh. I’ve forgot to ask him about Outei's current state.” Haizaki thought to himself.


End file.
